


Spike Gets Healthy

by LurKingFisher



Category: HBTUAS, How Best to Use A Sword, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Spike's not like other fairies!When he wakes up in a strange bed with little memory of the night before he might come to regret something he said.Or not.





	Spike Gets Healthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not as Easy as Just Wandering into A Forest and Killing the Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632171) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin). 



Spike's head was pounding in a way that suggested he'd had an absolutely amazing night last night. There were aches in other places too but best not to focus on those.

No. That wasn't his head pounding. That was a booming voice.

"Wake up! Rise and shine!"

The voice was far, far too cheerful for this whatever time of day it was.

"Fuck off!"

The voice did not fuck off. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life!"

"So's tomorrow." Spike grumbled.

"Wonderful! You're awake. I made you breakfast."

A cup of something green was thrust at Spike. He sniffed it dubiously and it smelled even worse than it looked. "I'm not drinking swamp water." It was far more viscous than he liked his drinks.

Spike stared groggily at the person who'd offered him the drink. Even in his impaired state Spike could tell that he was gorgeous. He was tall and tan with broad shoulders and a narrow waist and there were muscles upon muscles upon so many muscles that even the muscles had muscles. His wings were a bright green that matched the colour of his eyes which matched the colour of his swampwater sludge, all topped with a brilliant thatch of red hair. On his head not on his wings.

Suddenly Spike was thirsty.

"That's one of my vegetable smooth drinks. It's a unique blend of..." 

Not thirsty enough for this. It was much too early for this and he did not need a detailed account of the nutritional benefits of drinking slime. Spike tuned out the lecture and instead tried to think of much better uses for that very generous mouth. He sniffed again at the drink, just to be sure he didn’t want to drink it. Definitely no. The smell did not get better and there was no trace of alcohol in it.

"Are you ready for our morning run?"

"We've wings. We don't need to run."

"You weren't saying that last night. You said you'd join me for some early morning exercise."

"I did?"

"You said you wanted to get very, very, healthy."

"That seems most unlike me." But there was something there, niggling away. "Tell you what, Carl was it?" No, that wasn't quite right. "I've an idea for a lot more fun and energetic exercise that we'll both enjoy and we don’t need to go anywhere at all.."

"Carrot."

"What?"

"Carrot not Carl."

"Of course!" And suddenly Spike was interested after all. For Spike had indeed said that if he wanted to get healthy, he'd just fuck a Carrot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble inspired by the funniest line of the epic How Best to Use a Sword series by AntagonizedPenguin. I couldn't resist writing this just for the punchline. 
> 
> Everything here belongs to AntagonizedPenguin.


End file.
